Black Tears
by Defensive
Summary: Cat is sick. She's in the hospital and things aren't going very well. Jade is with her when she's having a rough time. Includes Cade friendship and a little bit of Bade. Originally a one shot, but I'm thinking of a second chapter.


**Here's a little one shot I wrote today. This randomly popped into my head. I hope you like it! I know there might be some grammar mistakes, just ignore them :)**

**This story includes Cade (as a friendship) and Bade (as a relationship of course).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade sat down next to Cat's hospital bed. She studied Cat's face. She was pale, very pale. It was strange to see her like this: laying in a hospital bed, eyes closed and… close to dying. Cat used to be happy all the time, but now she was actually fighting for her life. And it wasn't going very well.

Cat started to feel sick a few months ago. She also had bruises all over her body. She said that she would be alright, but Jade didn't trust it. Yes, Jade wasn't very nice or caring towards people but Cat was an exception. Beck as well. Cat and Jade knew each other since kindergarten. They were opposites, but they became best friends for life. They pinky-promised to be there for each other when one of them needed help. Jade forced Cat to go to the hospital, just to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. But the results changed Cat's life.

_Cancer. _

Jade stroke Cat's cold hand. The silence made a shiver run down her spine. But a small cough broke the silence.

"Cat?"

Cat's eyes opened. The little sparkle in her eyes was gone. They were dull.

"Jadey?" She managed to bring out. Her voice was weak.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?" Jade asked her, knowing it was actually a very stupid question. Cat felt weak, she knew that. But she was a fighter and wouldn't give up. Jade smiled to encourage Cat a little.

Cat smiled back. "I'm fine, I think." She looked to the other side of the room. "Jadey, can you please give me Mr. Purple?"

Jade saw Cat's purple giraffe in the corner of the room. "Sure." She said. She handed Mr. Purple to Cat, who hugged it.

"Thank you."

They didn't say anything for a few seconds. Cat kept hugging Mr. Purple and tried to stay awake. Jade was just looking at her. She didn't understand why sweet little Cat deserved this.

Cat got into a coughing fit. It didn't seem to stop. Her eyes began to get teary and she let go of Mr. Purple.

"You alright?" Jade asked. Cat tightened her grip on Jade's hand every time she coughed. Jade let go of her hand.

"I'm getting a doctor." She said, starting to walk away from Cat, a little worried. But Cat grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Please stay." She said between coughs.

"But Cat…"

"Please Jadey."

Defeated, Jade sat down. Cat giggled and grabbed her purple giraffe again. There was another silence.

"My brother was in the hospital once." Cat started. "He broke his leg by jumping off our garage." Jade didn't even bother asking why her brother would jump off their garage. She knew him for a long time and he was the craziest person she had ever met.

"When he was in the hospital and I visited him we sang a lot of songs. Would you like to sing some songs with me? Please?"

Jade sighed. She loved singing but right now was not the time. But since Cat wanted to sing, she agreed. "Sure, what would you like to sing?"

Cat thought for a moment. "The Drake and Josh theme."

Jade shrugged. "You start then." She said and Cat let out a weak squeal.

"I love you Jadey." She said, giving her best friend a hug. Jade hugged back. "I love you too Kitty Cat. Let's start."

"_I never thought that it'd be so simple but" _Cat began. They smiled at each other. "_I found a way, I found a way."_

"_I always thought that it'd be too crazy but I found a way, I found a way." _Jade sang.

_"If you open up your mind, see what's inside…" _

Just when Cat wanted to sing her part, she got into another coughing fit. This one was probably worse. She hugged Mr. Purple very close to her body.

Jade realized what was happening and grabbed a bottle of water. She almost forced Cat to drink the water, but Cat wasn't able to grab the bottle because her body was shaking so much. Jade knew this was serious and stood up. "I'm getting a doctor now, whether you like it or not Cat."

* * *

"She's going to be fine, babe. Stop worrying." Beck said, stroking his girlfriend's black hair. Jade was nervously sitting on his lap. Every minute she would ask a doctor if there was any new about Cat. But they would just walk away without saying anything but 'Just wait'. It was killing her. She had the right to know how her best friend was.

"Maybe we should give Cat some rest and leave now. And you need some rest as well. I think it would be a great idea and-" Beck suggested but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"No Beck, I'm staying here." Jade protested, while looking at a doctor walking towards them. "Beck. Look."

The doctor approached the two of them.

"Any news?" Jade asked, squeezing Beck's hand.

"About Cat Valentine? Yes, there is some news." The doctor answered. "The coughs were-" he paused. "let's just say fatal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm very sorry to say this, but the girl passed away. I need to get some papers now, I'll be back in a minute. I'm really sorry for the loss, I really am."

And he walked away.

That was the moment when Jade broke down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, that'd mean a lot to me. **


End file.
